A Black Rose in the Great Forest
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: AU. For 100 years the war between Senju and Uchiha has not ceased. All it takes is one person to say no and refuse to fight, but Sidra Uchiha is often ridiculed for this ideal. When her Obito Uchiha is sent off to participate in the war. Sidra goes on a journey to stop the war and save her older brother, even if it means betraying those who mean the most to her. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Wildfire Spreads Over Forest

**A Black Rose in the Great Forest**

By Jiraiya the Gallant

For the Senju and Uchiha who showed me, even the most sworn enemies can become friends, and even lovers. This story is dedicated to them, a tale about a young pair of warriors who overcome differences to end a war.

Chapter 1: Wildfire Spreads Over the Forest

War was brutal. It was, the Senju clan of the Forest and the Uchiha clan of the Sharingan have been fighting for years and years. Generation to generation of war have shaken the land of fire to its knees. There's no one to stop this war and both sides will continue the war until one side falls. There is no compromise, no negotiation, no deal, just war. Every Senju and Uchiha born knows that the next day they could die. It was a battle that never ended throughout almost 100 years so far. So long that some question why the war is going on in the first place. But no one will cease fire, no one, the two clans are perhaps doomed to fight forever. Until...

A small rose appeared in the great forest and this rose shall bloom into not a beautiful flower, but something greater, something to stop the oncoming wildfire...

...

Uchiha Complex, Uchiha Village, Land of Fire

In a small room gathered the heads of the Uchiha clan. "The Senju clan have crossed our western border. It's only going to be a matter of time until they cross the barricade and invade this village." Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha clan said.

"How shall we go upon this, Lord Fugaku?" Minzoku Uchiha, the Uchiha Military Force Commander.

Fugaku pondered it for a moment and then sighed before sternly saying. "We cannot hesitate any longer, we must call forth the newest and most powerful forces of Uchiha we have. It's our only chance to survive the next attack by the Senju clan."

"Understood, I shall call up the most powerful forces. I want my son, Obito to lead them, if that's fine with you?"

"Very well. He shall be leader to the first force, he shall work closely with my eldest son Itachi, who shall be the leader of the second force and his close partner Shisui who leads the third force." Fugaku stated.

"Thank you very much, Lord Fugaku." Minzoku bowed to show his appreciation. "I promise, Obito will not let you down. He's well on his way to surpassing his forefather Madara Uchiha."

"Hmmf, Madara Uchiha? Our great ancestor? You have such high hopes for the boy. However our first priority is to win the war." Fugaku stated.

"Yes of course." Minzoku nodded.

"My youngest son Sasuke, shall also participate in this war. He is a true prodigy, perhaps he will surpass even Itachi soon. As Itachi doesn't seem to want the position, I will have Sasuke become the new leader of the Uchiha clan when I pass away." Fugaku stated. Minzoku and the other elders nodded in agreement.

"I want to discuss another matter." One of the elders said. "The Uchiha clan is running awfully low on warriors, this is the lowest we've had in years since the Senju clan has murdered so many, if we lose the next assault from the Senju, the entire clan might be slaughtered. We need more prodigies to emerge from the clan, it might be our best hope to win the war."

"I see..." Fugaku wondered about this situation. "Then more Uchiha including my sons shall marry early, and the chances are their children shall inherit their skills and talent."

"Are you sure?" One of the elders asked. Fugaku cared about his sons, so it wasn't like him to make such a decision, but the clan was just as important. Sacrifices had to be made.

Fugaku nodded. "Itachi is already in a relationship with an Uchiha named Izumi. She is also above the average skill so it should work out. However Sasuke does not seem to be interested in women as of yet, though he will probably be willing to simply do it for the clan." Fugaku then ponders another issue. "Though, I do not know of anyone with skills worthy of marrying Sasuke."

Minzoku then realized. "Let him marry my daughter." He said quickly.

Fugaku looked at him and asked. "Your daughter? I do not know of her skill."

Minzoku described them. "Though her physical strength is lacking, my daughter has the most impressive control over the Uchiha's fire style techniques. It's perhaps enough to match Obito's skills and yet they are 15 years apart in age."

"I see. Then it is settled. Sasuke shall marry her, the weddings for both couples shall take place in the next month."

Minzoku looked happy, but then his face turned to concern. 'Only if Sidra's ideals don't get in the way.' Minzoku thought about his previous arguments with his daughter. They didn't have the best father-daughter relationship. Sidra was often distant, mumbling 'nonsense' about her ideals to end the war without bloodshed. It wasn't how the ninja world worked, it was pure fantasy. He had told her to give up those ideals time after time, but she wouldn't. The Uchiha clan wouldn't know about these ideals, but those ideals meant a lot more than he first thought.

Meanwhile...Uchiha Complex Courtyard...

The sun shined on the two Uchiha sparring. Obito throws some shuriken at Sidra who deflects them with her black sword known as Kagetomoe. Obito then runs at Sidra slashing with his kunai to be blocked by Sidra's sword. Sidra spins around and slashes at Obito from the left, but it simply goes through Obito and as soon as the sword left Obito's body, he kicks Sidra down who then tumbles a few times before slowly getting back up. "Ha...you're as strong as ever big brother." Sidra panted while still smiling at Obito.

"It's where 20 long years of training got me." Obito said, he had been working day after day, month after month to become the strongest he could be. He had to protect his clan and family, that's what motivated him to become stronger. "You're getting stronger too. Your kenjutsu is improving now that your Sharingan is awakened and your fire style is almost as superior as mine." Obito said while putting his kunai away and picking up the shuriken from the spar they had.

Sidra nodded and responded, "Thank you. Still, the war is becoming more dangerous each day." Sidra mentioned putting her sword on her back.

Obito kindly put his arm around his sister and looked towards the sky like an endless universe not knowing what the future held. "I know, one day I'm hoping the Uchiha clan will win the war." Obito sighed. Even with the Sharingan, no one could see the future, anyone could only pray for the best to come in the future, and hope destiny will be at their backs.

"But Obito." Sidra began to speak, Obito turned to face her in curiosity. "Can't we just compromise? The war has been going on for years, can't we just make a deal with the Senju to stop?" Sidra asked.

Obito smiles at his sister's simple minded, yet foolish question. Their father had grown tired of listening to Sidra's ideals, but Obito always listened, he somewhat agreed, but it was just so out of their reach that Obito just couldn't support those ideals. "I wish. But it's not so easy. 100 years of war isn't so easy to stop. I don't think the Senju would accept a deal to stop fighting, neither would the Uchiha. We're warriors, the only way to stop the war is to win it."

"Okay..." Sidra looked down in depression, she didn't like wars. It wasn't in her nature to fight without end, she just wished others could see things her way, but almost no one did. It's just how this horrible ninja world worked, since 100 years ago, it's been the same system and probably always will be. It was this type of war that awakened the Sharingan, it was when Sidra first awakened it that she wanted to stop the war without more bloodshed.

"Don't worry." Obito kneeled down to face his sister and looked her in the eye putting his hand on her cheek comforting the soft skin, they gazed at each other Sharingan to Sharingan. "I'll protect you, no matter what. The Uchiha clan will win the war, I promise." Obito said with a smile.

Sidra smiled too, Obito always knew how to cheer her up. "Thank you big brother." Sidra hugged him tight, she wanted to shed tears of joy, but her father hated tears thinking they symbolized weakness.

Obito let his sister hold on to him, he cared about Sidra so much. "Let's go inside." Obito and Sidra walked inside the complex for a break from their training.

A few hours later, Minzoku comes through the door. His wife Siandara was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Obito and Sidra were setting the table. "Honey." Siandara greeted Minzoku. "Father." Obito and Sidra both said greeting to be respectful to their father. Minzoku calmly nodded to them and sat down. "How was the meeting?" Siandara asked while filling a teacup with some green tea she personally made.

Minzoku slipped the tea before speaking to his family. "There's something you should know. Obito." He began to speak. Obito's attention was instantly on him. "The Uchiha clan is at the peak of endurance for the war between us and the Senju. I personally requested for you to lead the troops in the war, and the clan head agrees with the request."

"Thank you father. It would be an honor to do so." Obito said.

"You shall leave tomorrow for the battle lines." Minzoku added. "You will be working with Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha."

"Yes. I will not fail, for the Uchiha I will succeed." Obito claimed, he was fully confident. Compared to the other Uchiha, he was one of the few Uchiha that possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan, as well as the unique ability Kamui.

'But...those who go to the battlefront...die.' Sidra thought concerned. Any other Uchiha dying in battle she could bare, but Obito dying would crush her entire world to pieces.

"I shall prepare to leave." Obito said as he walked towards the weapons storage. Sidra got up quicker than ever, she moved so quickly to block Obito with her arms out completely sealing off the door. She had her eyes closed, but she knew Obito was there.

"Sister?" Obito wondered, though his wondering was halted instantly when he caught a tear running down her eyes.

"Obito you can't go!" Sidra cried out to him, tears streamed down her eyes as she looked at him.

"Sidra..." Siandara mumbled. Minzoku only frowned upon this, but he knew this would probably happen.

"Sidra. Please move." Obito said sternly.

"NO!" Sidra instantly replied. "Everybody who goes to war dies!"

"Sidra, I must go." Obito said again, his voice lightening up.

"NO! I won't let you! Please! Don't leave!" Sidra said shaking her head violently and continuing to block the door.

Obito sighed, he knew what Sidra was feeling. He too was actually nervous, but it was his duty as an Uchiha to go to war. "I'm sorry. But I must go. I will ask again, please move."

Sidra shook her head again, she wasn't moving. Minzoku glared at her with his own Mangekyou Sharingan, it felt like daggers, but despite that Sidra wouldn't move from her spot.

"Then, I'm sorry." Obito said, surprising Sidra for the moment, he then planted his fist into his sister's stomach. Sidra falls to her brother's feet who then walks by her. "I'm sorry." Obito said as he walked to get ready to leave the next day. "Obito..." Sidra mumbled.

Siandara was about to go comfort her daughter, when Minzoku walked up to her himself. "Sidra." He said sternly. Sidra looked up to him. "Uchiha do not cry." Minzoku said, his tone said the period as if it was an actual word. Sidra only looked down, she couldn't stop letting tears fall out. Minzoku angrily crushed Sidra under his foot pinning her to the ground. "Uchiha do not cry!" Minzoku said emphasizing the words this time.

"Yes father." Sidra said quietly, but enough for Minzoku to hear it. He took his foot off and starts walking to help Obito prepare. Siandara comes over to Sidra's aid. She brings her daughter close in and holds her tight.

"Please, calm down." Siandara softly says.

"Mother...I don't want Obito to die..." Sidra mumbled.

"I don't either. But we have no choice, we just have to believe in his abilities, and hope he comes back." Siandara said softly. She kept Sidra close to her the whole time.

It was night, the moon shone brightly on the Uchiha complex. Sidra couldn't sleep, she stood on the roof of the complex. She gazed at the stars, that was what her name meant after all, starry. 'Why can't anyone see things my way?...' She thought while gazing at the endless space. 'Obito...' Sidra closed her eyes for only a brief moment. And opened them again, the three tomoe in her Sharingan moved and changed into blade-like lines with another three tomoe appearing in the interiors of the spaces made by the lines. A small tear was transparent by the red glow of the newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

"That's the first chapter." Jiraiya said as he closed the book.

"Wow Pervy Sage, it's pretty good. A lot better than those dirty Icha Icha Paradise series you write!" Naruto laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing dirty about it! And stop calling me Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya snapped back.

"There so is..." Dias chuckled. "And the name suits you." He added. Sidra giggled a little as well putting her hand on her mouth to try and hold them back.

"Oh great..." Jiraiya sighed.

 **I haven't written a story that focuses completely on my OC, Sidra Uchiha yet so this one focuses on her. If you go to Naruto OC Wiki, she has a page titled with her name, so you can go there if you want to know more about her. Appearance, abilities, personality, etc.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! The more, the faster I'll write the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Abandonment

Just to mention this. Sidra is 15 years old in this story, Sasuke is 15, Itachi is 21, Obito is 30.

Chapter Two: Abandonment

The sun arose shining light across the land of fire. The trees turned a bright green to the light and the morning made itself known to everyone in Uchiha village. Most of the Uchiha were already up, it was this day that the Uchiha would embark for the battle lines. Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha both already were already running checks on the Uchiha present. There were also some members of the Shimura, Hatake and Hagoromo clans, whom the Uchiha clan was allied with in the war. The Senju clan also had allies, respectively in the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Sarutobi and Hagimura clans. These clans formed the two sides of a war that lasted for years and years. As a result all the clans involved lost countless members, as such, any clan on the other side of the war, was a prime target.

Obito was ready, he had on the Uchiha's war outfit that he crafted himself. His forefather Madara Uchiha's battle fan on his back and weapons tied to a belt beneath his clothes. He walked out of his own room upstairs and walked down the hall. He turned his head to see Sidra in her room staring outside the window at the many soldiers gathering in the village readying themselves for battle. "Are you okay sister?" Obito asked.

Sidra didn't turn around, she didn't even stop looking out the window. Obito was about to ask again when Sidra responded. "I'm fine." Sidra said quietly. Obito narrowed his eyes, it was obvious her tone said everything was clearly not fine.

"You're not fine. Believe me I know how you feel." Obito tried to say, he cared about Sidra just like she did him.

Sidra only said. "You don't." Sidra said sternly, she actually was starting to sound like her father now. "You never will know how I feel." Sidra said again.

"Sidra..." Obito walked over to her, but he stopped just before making contact stopping to Sidra's arm blocking him from going any further. Sidra had her eyes closed and she held her arm at Obito's chest stopping his movement. "I do understand you. I care about you just as much as you care about me. That's why I need to go to war ... to save you, and the clan."

Sidra didn't flinch, she still didn't open her eyes. "If you cared about me, you wouldn't go to war. You'll be killed, I'm certain of it. If you die, then I'd kill myself."

Obito closed his eyes in sorrow. "Don't, I need you to live, it's my duty as your brother to protect you. Even if I die I need you to be strong, and live for me."

Sidra put her arm down and looked back out the window. "It's not only you. What about everyone out there. When the war is over and everyone dies, their families will suffer too. I want to stop that suffering, I want to stop this war. And I'll do it without bloodshed."

"As much as I care about you, you need to stop those ideals. It's fantasy, you need to look at reality. We need to bring honor to the Uchiha clan and do our duties as Uchiha in order to win the war and make sure all our ancestors don't die in vein." Obito said sternly while glaring at Sidra with the Mangekyou Sharingan, he made it sound like a command more than a suggestion.

There was a sight pause before she yells out. "IDIOT!" Sidra turns around quickly putting her blade a hair's length away from Obito's face. "Honor? Duties? Don't come to me with such useless nonsense! Uchiha have died for years, I will stop this even if it kills me!"

"Sidra!..." Obito gasped that his own sister would say such disgraceful things. He then noticed that Sidra was too glaring at him with the Mangekyou Sharingan, it was almost identical to his own. "You've unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan? Since when?"

Lowering her blade, Sidra wondered about Obito's remark. "Hmm?" Sidra was curious, she didn't even realize it herself. She did feel stronger since last night, but she couldn't figure out why. 'I've unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan? That must be what happened last night.' She thought. "Nevermind." Sidra scoffed deactivating her Sharingan. "If you want to go and die, go ahead."

"Sister..." Obito said in a worried tone.

"I have no use for a brother who can't see the truth behind these years of war." Obito only narrowed his eyes again. "I will end this war, no matter what. With or without you."

Obito sighed again and turned around so they were back to back. "I won't stop you, and I do want to support you. But I cannot disobey the clan's authority and traditions, but as long as you don't die, I'll be happy with what you do. Just know that even out in war, I'll always have your back." Obito said before finally leaving the room. He didn't see it, but Sidra shed one tear before he left, she then looked down at the troops gathering.

In the village square Itachi and Shisui were joined by Obito and his teammate and friend Kakashi Hatake. Obito stood in the front of them all and addressed the warriors who filled up the entire street. At least 1000 men and women were armed. "Uchiha and allies, we now stand on the verge of going into the war with the Senju. We must succeed in battle, for the clan, our families and all who have sacrificed their lives to help us in the past. We shall defeat the Senju and end this war. To victory!"

"VICTORY!" The warriors shouted with their hands up cheering.

Obito marched out of the door, Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui following him. The many warriors and soldiers all following them until they vanished into the distant forest.

'Good luck, Obito.' Minzoku thought. Fugaku by his side thought something similar to Itachi.

Evening, Uchiha Complex Interior...

Minzoku approached his daughter who was completely silent for the day. She didn't even say a single word during their interactions. "Sidra." Minzoku began to speak, Sidra stopped walking down the hall, but she didn't turn around. Her eyes were stolic. "I understand that you're in pain, but for the clan, we all need to remain calm and hope that we win the war."

"Even if Obito dies?" Sidra mumbled loud enough for Minzoku to flinch a little.

"Your brother is strong. We cannot jump to conclusions, you need to have faith in him instead of worrying." Minzoku said.

Sidra closed her eyes and looked towards the floor. "Don't you see? History has repeated itself over and over, almost anyone who goes to war doesn't come back. Do you think this is okay?" Sidra asked.

Minzoku sighs, "It's a sacrifice for the greater good. It's better some deaths than all of us. I know you care about Obito, I understand, but you need to keep calm and continue your duties as an Uchiha."

Sidra angrily turns around glaring at Minzoku with the Mangekyou Sharingan. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" She yells out. Minzoku flinches again at his daughter's sudden outburst, he almost never saw her like that. "You never will understand how much Obito means to me. To you he's just a soldier, something expendable, he means the world to me!"

"I see. Maybe I don't understand you, but you and Obito mean very much to me. Obito knows his place, and he's doing this to save all of us."

"Hmmf, even if he'll die? Then Obito is a fool too." Sidra mumbled. Minzoku narrowed his eyes more.

Minzoku sighed, he then said what he came to say. "He knows his place, you need to know yours. I've arranged for you to be married in two weeks."

Sidra then turned confused. "Married?"

"Yes, to Sasuke Uchiha, son of the clan head. He shall be the next Uchiha leader, you shall be his wife." Minzoku said."

Sidra smirked and chuckled a little. "Heheheh. Yeah...yeah...right...hehehehe." Sidra was actually laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. Minzoku was starting to be confused himself of Sidra's behavior.

"How can I put this bluntly? No." Sidra said.

Minzoku sighed, he knew that response was coming. "It's not for your sake. It's for the clan's. We need more prodigies to emerge from the clan in order prepare for the ongoing war in the future. Sasuke is a prodigy and you are above average for skill as well. If you have a child, he or she will most likely inherit your skills."

"Again, no. I hate Sasuke Uchiha, he's as blind as anyone else. He only thinks of power and only wants to fight and kill Senju, he couldn't be more blind to my ideals. I wouldn't bare his child even if he was the last person on Earth."

"Hmm. Don't think of it like that. Do this for the clan, not him. It's a great honor to bare the child of the future Uchiha king. As Madara Uchiha's direct descendant it's also your duty to do this."

Sidra turned her head a little in disbelief. 'Honor? Duty? Since when do I care?' Sidra thought.

Minzoku spoke again seeing Sidra needed more convincing. "Our ancestors fought with all their might and sacrificed their lives to help the rest of us live. It's our honor and duty to do the same." Minzoku explained, but that set off a trigger for the wrong gun.

Narrowing her eyes, Sidra yelled. "BULLSHIT!" Sidra shook her head violently. "HONOR?! DUTY?! That's a load of bullshit! If any of the ancestors were smart, they'd try to stop the war! Not continue fighting it!"

"YOU BITCH!" Minzoku's eyes turned to Mangekyou Sharingan and he instantly smacks Sidra in the face leaving a red mark on her cheek. Sidra holds her hand to her cheek to try and lessen the pain. Minzoku grabbed hold of Sidra's shirt with his fist and pins her to the wall pushing on her chest and making it a little hard to breathe. He glared with the Mangekyou Sharingan and spoke slowly. "Insulting the Uchiha ancestors is a capital disgrace, you are an Uchiha and you cannot change that. Apologize at once." He said sternly.

Sidra couldn't breathe very much, but she didn't give in, she looked right into her father's eyes with the same angry look. "No. You're wrong, and so is every Uchiha who ever came before us." Sidra stated in a tone that said she wasn't going to change her answer.

Minzoku gripped her tighter making Sidra groan from the uncomfortable position. He then throws her backwards and down to the floor. "Then leave." Minzoku said. Sidra wasn't sure she heard that right, but Minzoku had her full attention. "Leave here and never return. If you want to be a complete disgrace to the Uchiha, then you can just leave us and go die."

Sidra's eyes widened and then narrowed on the floor in shame. Her father never said something so heartless to her. Minzoku walked off without saying a word. 'How did she end up like this?' He asked himself. Sidra laid there for a few minutes, she wanted to just sob until the sun set, but she knew that wouldn't be of any use, she now knew what she had to do now. Her father just said exactly what she had to do.

The sun had set. Night fell across the village, but Sidra wasn't asleep she had already gathered anything she might need in a duffel bag. Some ninja tools, enough food and water for her to survive for a good three days or so. Some ryo taken from the treasury, a map of the land of fire and the surrounding areas and of course her Kagetomoe sword, finally her favorite black rose, it was something she kept since birth. She didn't think of much more as she just observed the moon from the roof of the complex buildings. 'I'm sorry, big brother Obito, mother, father...' She thought, but there was no turning back now. Sidra jumps down from the roof onto the main street of the village and exited through the gate in minutes and then disappeared into the forest, no looking back.

Sidra ran as far as she could, she didn't look back. She didn't shed a tear, only her shadow reflected on the floor from the moon shone as she ran across the dark forest seeing the Sharingan to see further into the darkness. By morning she panted hard, she was at least twenty miles away from the village. The border between Senju and Uchiha territory was still far from her position. Sidra jumped up a tree and rested against the trunk and sat on a branch. She looked down again, she thought leaving was the right choice, still she didn't know what to do now. Outside the village, members of the Senju clan or anyone else could ambush her at any moment and then she'd be dead. But then again, she hardly cared for her own life anymore. The Uchiha clan meant little to her anymore, and she was trying her best to forget about Obito, but it was proving to be a hard task. Maybe she could just lay on the ground and just die of hunger? She discarded that idea because as long as she lived, she had to at least try and accomplish her goal for ending the war. Sidra pulled out a small piece of bread she packed and quietly ate it before falling asleep on the branch she laid on. The deepness of the forest probably lowered the chances of her being found to a near minimum, at the least below fifty percent.

Meanwhile...Uchiha Village...

"Thank you." Minzoku said to the messenger that just reported that the troops made it to the camp nearby the border between Senju and Uchiha territory. Siandara instantly ran to Minzoku which caught his attention instantly. Siandara was hyperventilating, she gasped for air. "Honey, calm down. What's wrong?" Minzoku said getting Siandara to look at him straight she was sweating all over.

"Ha...ha..." Siandara panted for a minute and then spoke. "Minzoku, our daughter is gone." Siandara stated with a worried tone.

"What?" Minzoku said with a gasp. He remembered what he told Sidra yesterday, but to think she would actually do it? It was more than a hundred times more dangerous outside the village with the wars going on. Despite their arguments he cared about Sidra. "Are you sure? Did you check?" Minzoku asked.

"I've checked all over the village. I even scanned with the Sharingan, and I looked all morning. Then, I saw that her sword was also gone along with her ninja tools and her rose." She replied.

Minzoku's eyes widened. Sidra's sword and equipment were one thing, but the black rose Sidra kept in her room was never removed from the vase that she kept it in, ever since Sidra was born she kept it there. It being gone meant so was she. "Send out high alert." Minzoku said making Siandara gasp from her emotional condition. "Organize any remaining Uchiha to go find our daughter. Capture her at all costs." He said sternly.

"Y-yes." Siandara left with Minzoku following just behind to do just that. 'Why Sidra? Why?' Minzoku thought as he ran to meet with Fugaku.

High Above in a Tree...

'I've got to figure out what to do.' Sidra thought to herself as she sat in a tree. No one would bother to look in a tree so far up for someone to kill. Even so, she had ways of defending herself, the average hunter couldn't defeat her. She was still in Uchiha territory, it was highly unlikely for Senju to find her there. Still she pondered what to do. Going into Senju territory would only get herself killed or captured and interrogated, and eventually killed so that was out of the question. She couldn't go back, going back to the clan she betrayed would make her seem pathetic. Uchiha were supposed to especially not be regarded as weak, as her father expressed to her over and over again. 'There's no doubt the clan will send someone to try and capture me. I've got to stay moving.' Sidra thought and then grabbing her bag she jumped off between branches, no telling what the future might hold for her.

Uchiha Complex...

Fugaku hears out Minzoku's explanation. "I see. Your daughter has betrayed us." Fugaku states with a sigh.

"No, don't regard it as that. She's only misunderstood. Please, don't kill her." Minzoku said. The Uchiha clan's rules were strict, any and all traitors were to be killed on site. Of course no one actually broke those rules for years so no one actually felt the punishment.

Fugaku sighed. "Only because Sasuke is to marry her. I won't have her killed now. But she will be punished when returning." Fugaku said.

"As you wish." Minzoku sighed that his daughter was causing so much trouble.

"I shall send troops to find her. We'll get her back." Fugaku nodded to assure Minzoku.

"Thank you Lord Fugaku." Minzoku bowed his head to show his thanks.

Forest...one day later...

Sidra sighed, she had been moving for awhile, but she still had no answer for what to do about her goal. She also knew that Uchiha were on her tail, there was no doubt one might catch up to her if she didn't continue moving. But the problem was where would she go? The land of fire was cornered with danger, there was no escape now. Sidra continued to jump across the trees until a shuriken shot right past her and hit the branch in front of her, it probably was just to get her attention, not actually meant to hit her. Sidra stopped on a branch when she saw who had caught up to her. Looking at Sidra with Sharingan was Izumi Uchiha, she had stayed behind when Itachi left for the battlefront, but she was also entrusted to capture Sidra as well as several others.

"I see they sent you to get me, Izumi?" Sidra asked.

"Yes, Sidra." Izumi replied. "I'm under orders to capture you and bring you back. Just come quietly and we'll both be saved a lot of trouble."

Sidra thought to herself, 'She's too overconfident. She can't capture me so easily.' While Izumi was about five years older than Sidra, Sidra's fire style still exceeded Izumi's fire style. And while the age difference meant major experience difference, Izumi did not have the Mangekyou Sharingan as of yet.

"If you think you can capture me, just try it." Sidra smirked.

Izumi, feeling taunted took out her kunai. Sidra unsheathed her Kagetomoe Sword and the two began clashing over and over jumping from branch to branch trying to hit the opponent. Their Sharingan prowesses were about equal when it came to predicting the opponent's movements, and their speeds were just about even. Sidra landed on the ground and weaved some signs quickly, "Fire Style, Wild Wave Blast Dance!" Sidra unleashes a spiral of fire at Izumi, this was a technique she learned from Obito.

Izumi weaved some signs as well. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Izumi unleashes a large fireball at Sidra countering the blast wave. The two cancel each other out and the attacks explode in between the two. Izumi thinking quickly and using the dust to her advantage goes right in front of Sidra and casts the signature Uchiha's Genjutsu. Sidra groans and falls backwards to the genjutsu, it paralyzed her sightly. Izumi went in to then nail a kick to her left side knocking her down.

"Now you'll come with me." Izumi said taking out a chain and walked towards Sidra with it.

'Damn it...' Sidra still felt the after-effects of the genjutsu. Sidra narrowed her eyes and thought deep when her left eye began glowing.

"What?" Izumi wondered what was coming, from Sidra's left eye when it bulged wide black fire instantly spread onto Izumi's body. "AH! AHH!" Izumi dropped down and screamed from the black flames burning her skin, she rolled on the ground dropping the chain panicking from the pain.

Sidra gets up despite her body and eye hurting like hell and then she instantly slits Izumi's throat with her sword. Blood spilled out from Izumi's neck and mouth she gasped and then her body felt numb. 'Itachi...' Izumi thought before she dropped down dead. The black flames disappeared with Sidra holding her left eye, some blood came down from it as she groaned.

"Ha...ha..." Sidra panted from her exhaustion. 'Those black flames...that was Amaterasu.' Sidra thought. She had heard of Amaterasu, only Itachi and Fugaku used this technique in the past. She was told of it as a legendary Uchiha technique usable only by wielders of the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was said to create black flames that can never burn out. Sidra rested against a nearby tree looking at the damage she did to Izumi's body. It was only another hour before she continued walking again.

* * *

"That's chapter two." Jiraiya said.

"Aww, when am I going to show up in the book?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet Naruto, just be patient."

"Okay..."

"So the next chapter, let's read."

"Right."


End file.
